Matters of the Heart
by Twilight Warrior 627
Summary: He loves her. He always has. But she pushed him away. But now she understands how much he's come mean to her. But will he see for himself? Sequel to onelight's story "Meaning of Words".
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I am merely borrowing for the sake of entertainment.

Author's note: For those of you who have read onelight's story "Meaning of Words", I am writing the sequel, with their permission. It's one of my favorite stories on this sight and it is very moving. I'm hoping to capture the essence of that story while also adding more into this story. Also, there's going to be a plot element from the first story in this chapter that I'm not too knowledgable on. If you happen to notice anything wrong with how's it's put in this story, please explain. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story and please review.

Robbie stood still at the staircase, in disbelief, at the news that Jade had just dropped on him. He would open his mouth to speak only to stop as he couldn't fathom any suitable response. He only stood in front of the dark-haired girl, looking like he was sputtering words. He was finally able to respond to his would-be girlfriend's news.

"P-pregnant? You're pregnant!" Robbie nearly shouted, despite the hallways being empty.

"Yes," Jade answered. Robbie didn't fail to notice that Jade's response was lacking the irritation, venom, and outright anger that normally laces her voice. He figured that maybe she was using this as a way to get back at him for the harsh words he had thrown at her. However, looking into Jade's eyes, he knew for sure that she was not only telling him the truth. But, any frustration she had was not directed towards him.

Robbie sat down on the stairs of the hallway, holding his head in his hands hoping to regain his composure soon. This revelation was the very last thing he expected, next to actually getting with the girl he loves. Loves...he realized that despite everything that happened, he still holds her in his heart. He thought that after he ended his...'relationship with Jade, that they would both go back to how things were, minus Jade dating Beck. However, he felt that his feelings needed to be put aside, given the situation.

"I can't believe it," Robbie muttered blandly.

"Yeah. Well, that makes two of us. Look Robbie-" she began before the young man cut her off.

"Jade. Whatever it is, I really prefer you not say it. We'll...just go to a doctor and see what we're having. But we need to figure out how to tell the others," Robbie stated tiredly.

"It's not of their business," Jade said flippantly, trying not to be angry at Robbie.

"Of course it's their business Jade. Most importantly, Beck has every right to know. How do you think he's going to feel if he founds out later? Besides, you should at least repair one bridge so it doesn't fall apart," Robbie muttered the last part. However, Jade heard his words clearly. They reminded her of what he said when they were left behind in Vegas. '_It'll give you more opportunities_' were the words that passed through her mind.

"What do you mean by that Robbie?" Jade asked.

"Nothing," Robbie stated letting out a sigh. He started to get up only for the slightly pale girl to move in front of him.

"No. Not this time Robbie. You're going to tell me what you mean. No dancing around it like you did in Vegas," Jade ordered him. As Robbie looked into her eyes, he saw a determination that he only saw when she was auditioning for a part. He also saw that her eyes lacked the irritation and frustration that her voice did. What struck him the most was something he never thought here eyes would express when it came to him: concern and care.

"Okay. I'll tell you. You still love Beck. You've always loved him. He's the guy that you will always choose. When you kissed him, you said yourself that you were waiting on him. With you being pregnant, this would be something that it would make things that much harder for you and him. So at least talk to him and work things out before everything with the group goes right to hell," Robbie finished explaining.

Jade could only look at him with her eyes widening from shock. She had just dropped news that no teenage guy wants to hear. Yet hear is Robbie Shapiro, the guy who she always thought to be an annoying loser, thinking about her first. But what surprised her most was his mentioning of Beck. He had just reminded her of everything she had felt for the Canadian teenager while they were together. However, after their breakup, and her spending time with Robbie, she found that her feelings for Beck from before were gone, after she kissed him. At that moment, she wanted so badly to tell him that Beck no longer mattered to her. She wanted Robbie Shapiro to know that she had come to understand how important he was to her now.

However, she realized that it seemed pointless. To her, it seemed Robbie thought that she was still the same person. Never mind that fact that she had chased him around the school hoping to quell any bad feelings he had for her. She genuinely wanted to be with Robbie. But when he rejected her, it hurt more than she thought possible. She now understood him very well. But she didn't want to give up just yet.

"Okay. I'll tell him today after school," Jade said. Without a second thought, Jade briskly walked from the hallway back to the Asphalt Café. After a few minutes, Robbie got up from the staircase and walked in the same direction that Jade walked off. He began thinking about how he would handle this entire situation. He imagined his father would only tear into about getting a girl pregnant, just as he had when he was younger. Then there was Jade's father. Robbie knew if he ever found out, then he would likely be beat into a coma. He shuddered at the thought, thinking he'd just have to man up to the situation.

Robbie walked outside back to the table with his friends. They all seemed to have looks of relief on their faces seeing upon seeing his return. As he sat down, every glanced at him. Beth was the first to speak.

"Are you okay Robbie?" she asked him. Despite everything she learned, her crush on Robbie had grown. Considering how much he put up from Jade, she figured he had to be a great guy, especially after standing up to her the way he did days before.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Robbie said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What did Jade talk to you about?" Beck asked. Robbie looked at the handsome teenager he considered his closest friend. For a second, he thought he saw a look that held concern, anger, and guilt.

"She actually wanted to apologize," Robbie said. Everyone at the table looked either shocked or slightly mad at the dark-haired girl. Everyone, except Robbie, looked over in the direction of the table that Jade was sitting at for a few seconds. She was simply eating a salad for lunch and did not have the look of anger or annoyance on her face. They all turned back and went about their business until the bell rang.

The rest of the day went on without incident. However, it almost reached a near boiling-point in Sikowitz's class. The strange teacher had called Robbie and Beth up for an improv romance scene. Near the end, Beth had gotten within Robbie's personal space, her arms wrapping around his neck, intending to kiss him. However, the bell rang signaling the end of the school day. As Robbie stepped off the stage, he glanced at Jade and noticed the look of jealousy on her face. He thought it odd as she only had that look whenever Beck was paired with girls for improv scenes. He shook his head thinking that he was just wishing for the impossible, unaware of Jade's true feelings that had grown for him.

After everyone had left the classroom, Jade found Beck at his transparent looker swapping out books. She approached him hoping this conversation would not go wrong. She was standing next to him when he looked up at her.

"Jade," he said addressing his ex-girlfriend.

"Hey Beck," Jade responded without venom lacing her voice.

"So what's up?" he asked, seeing that she was different than all the time that he was around her.

"I need to talk to you. But not here. Let's talk in the music room," she said. He nodded and followed her to the empty room that held all of the musical instruments for the students. As they walked in, Jade closed the door and Beck turned to her, with his arms crossed.

"Okay, we're here. So talk," Beck said to her.

"I'm pregnant," Jade simply stated. Beck looked at her strangely, then chuckled slightly.

"That's impossible. We haven't been together in a while," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I know. It's not your's," the dark-haired girl replied. Beck looked at her wide-eyed as she looked at him with no expression her face. The Canadian teen's face had scrunched together as if his mind were beginning to add things up.

"Robbie! He's the father? Wait...no Jade! This is going to far!" Beck exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? I'm serious!" Jade retorted angrily at her ex-boyfriend.

"Even after everything we said over a week ago, you're still using him like this? This is exactly why I couldn't deal with you anymore Jade! You just won't stop!" Beck yelled at her.

"How dare you! You really think I would take it this far? Yes, at first I was using him. I was angry, frustrated, and downright miserable. I wanted you back more than anything. But not anymore. Beck, when I kissed you, I wanted to know if everything I felt was still there. It's not. I wanted to tell you this because I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I already have. I'm having a baby and Robbie's the father. I wish I could put everything behind us, but I've done too much damage. I'm sorry," Jade finished before she stormed out of the music room. Beck stormed out after her going in another direction.

Robbie stood at his locker, wondering if Jade was talking to Beck right now. He heard loud footsteps to his right, getting closer. As he turned to see who it was, he found a tan fist close in on his face before he found himself on the floor. The pain caused his vision to go blurry for a second before he was lifted off the floor only to be slammed into his locker.

"You son-of-a-bitch! How could you do this to her? Was this what you wanted the whole time?" Robbie heard the voice scream out. As his vision became clearer, he recognized the face of Beck Oliver gripping him by his collar. His head was pounding from the blow to his face and the hard thud that accompanied the fall.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Robbie could only sputter out from pain.

"How could you get her pregnant? Were you just looking for some way to screw us over?" Beck yelled as their friends and other students stopped and started staring at the conflict unfolding in front of them.

"It wasn't intentional," Robbie tried to reason with him.

"Beck! Let him go!" said Jade as she just came upon the scene. Her demand was unheard as Beck proceeded to repeatedly punch Robbie in the face. Jade forced her way past the other students. She came up to her ex and put her hand on his should to stop him only for him to cock his fist back so much that he hit Jade and sent her to the floor. Everyone gasped at what they witnessed. When Beck stopped himself from hitting Robbie, he looked to where everyone's gaze was directed. He saw his ex-girlfriend on the floor, looking like she was in pain.

"Jade...I-" Beck tried to say but couldn't say anything. Jade pushed herself off the floor and slapped Beck as he came near her. She moved over to help Robbie up and she helped walk him through the doors of the school. The gang could only look at Beck in shock before they all went their separate ways. As Beck, stood rooted in the same spot, he could only think one thing: '_What have I done_'.

Jade had gotten Robbie to her car and drove to a doctor's office once they were clear of the school. Robbie had suffered bruising around his eyes and jaw. Luckily nothing was broken and he did not have a concussion. As they were heading back to her car, Jade looked at Robbie.

"I'm sorry," she said solemnly to him.

"Don't worry about it," Robbie responded half-heartedly.

Jade wanted to do and say anything to make him feel better, which was something she hadn't done for anyone except maybe Beck. Once they got into the car, she drove them to his house. Once there, he noticed his parents, he noticed his parents' car wasn't in the driveway. He thanked god since he knew it would only be more yelling if they his condition. They entered the house and Jade took Robbie straight to his room and laid him on his bed, where he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Robbie woke up noticing his clock saying that it was seven in the morning. He quickly turned over to noticed that someone else was in his bed with him. He realized that Jade was laying next to him, in the clothes she wore when they left school. Seeing her next to him, he was reminded of all the times that he was in this same position. He remembered the first time that they laid together after she took his virginity. Every time after seemed almost routine. She began stirring from sleep and she gazed into his eyes.

"Hey," she replied lamely.

"Hey. Thought you'd have gone home," he replied.

"I couldn't leave you here alone. I spoke with your parents after you fell asleep. I told them what happened at school. They were concerned at first but then they thought it okay that you weren't dead. Then they left. Also, I wanted to tell you something," Jade explained.

"What?" Robbie said almost harshly.

"Um, I have an appointment this morning about the pregnancy. If you wanted to go too, then we can both deal with this," Jade told him. He only nodded. Robbie made his way to his bathroom. After each getting a shower, brushing their teeth, and making sure his was fairly decent, Robbie and Jade got in her car and drove off. They stopped off at her house for a change of clothes and then headed to the hospital. After checking with a receptionist, they waited until Jade was called and they both followed the nurse. The doctor who told Jade of her pregnancy had performed a few tests to determine her status. However, his face took on a shocked expression as he was finishing the last of the tests.

"I don't believe it," he stated simply.

"What?" Jade asked hoping the news wasn't any worse than what they both already knew.

"Well, Jadelyn, it seems that after some...activity, your body was merely ovulating. It seems you were sick some time before. Also, you had a minor case of food-poisoning but nothing serious. It seems your body was preparing you for when you had to carry a child but nothing came of it," the doctor finished.

"What exactly are you saying here?" Jade said with her familiar irritation.

"Jadelyn...you're not pregnant," the doctor. Robbie and Jade's mouths hung open slightly as they received the news. Neither expected this turn of events after everything they had been through. After getting over their shock, they were leaving the hospital until Jade spoke up.

"So where do we go from here?" Jade asked.

"Back to normal I guess," Robbie replied.

"What does that mean?" Jade asked confused.

"It means we go back to where we were both this all started. You can go back to the guy you love," Robbie replied sadly. They got in her car and proceeded to school. As they pulled up, Robbie immediately got out and went inside leaving Jade alone. She wanted, more than anything, to let him know that the guy she loved was not Beck Oliver. Not anymore. But she knew it would take time before she could show him that she wanted him. Not just as a rebound or second option but as her's and her's alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the show. Dan Schneider does.

Author's note: So now you've seen what becomes of of the pregnancy. The theory behind ovulation may be off. So once again, if someone notices that it is, please tell me. Also, I'm not too sure how readers feel about what Beck did to Robbie. I was trying to play off of something mentioned when Beth was introduced in 'Meaning of Words'. It was Beck having a look of guilt on his face after Beth asked about Robbie and Jade's 'relationship'. Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint in the remainder of the story. Enjoy and review.

Robbie was speed-walking through the halls of Hollywood Arts to his locker. He was glad to have gotten to his locker so fast. He was sifting through his things when he found a pair of sunglasses, which he was thankful that he had forgotten them. He knew without a doubt that his friends would be concerned about the events that had transpired the day before. His mind soon shifted to Jade. He thought back to what Beck said in his rage about his feelings for the pale girl. It was true that he always loved Jade. He never do anything to hurt her, even after the harsh words he told her before the pregnancy scare. However, it was odd for him that the guy who was like his best friend turned on him so quickly and heatedly. He shook the thought away as he put on the sunglasses on proceeded towards his class.

Jade had walked into the school building about five minutes after Robbie. She had seen the look on his face when the received the news that she wasn't carrying a child. She wished she could simply wrap him in a warm embrace and apologize to him. But she knew better than to wish for that. After their 'breakup', she came to the conclusion that she was the last person to comfort Robbie. She could only hope that the wariness of the situation would dissipate soon.

Jade made her way to her locker, opening for the books she needed when she noticed someone approaching her from the corner of her eye. She really didn't want to be bothered by anyone so soon. She just wanted the day to go by and then take Robbie home so she could try and talk to him. As Jade looked up, she saw that Tori was standing in front of her with a serious look on her face.

"What do you want Tori?" Jade asked feeling somewhat annoyed.

"I want to know why Beck thought Robbie got you pregnant," Tori answered trying to sound threatening.

"I'm not. I thought I was but it was a false alarm," Jade said shrugging her shoulders.

"Jade, why do you insist on doing this? Haven't you put Robbie and Beck through enough?" Tori asked.

Jade's face took on a sad expression for a second only for it to contort into anger at the younger Vega sister.

"Damn it! This isn't...look. I thought I was pregnant because I had been feeling sick for days. And I wouldn't hold something like pregnancy over Robbie's head unless it was true. Even then, the last thing I want to do now is hurt him. I've done too much of that already," Jade replied as Tori looked at her confused. Realization dawned on Tori as she noticed that Jade's voice took on an overtone that was opposite of what she normally heard.

"You're telling the truth," Tori said, more to herself.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I have class," Jade said moving past Tori before she felt her left arm being grabbed.

"Jade. How much does Robbie mean to you?" Tori asked not letting go.

"More than I thought possible," Jade responded, yanking her arm away and moving down the hall. Tori watched the dark-haired girl disappear out of sight before going elsewhere.

The first half of the school day had gone on without incident. However, when lunchtime rolled around, things had turned somewhat solemn for both Robbie and Jade. They knew that the events from yesterday had not even remotely settled down. For Jade, it was somewhat a relief now that Tori understood the situation. However, the rest of the gang were still withdrawn after what the saw between Jade, Beck and Robbie. Beck was noticeably absent from the lunch area, which relieved Robbie to a great degree but he still couldn't sit with them.

Robbie and Jade arrived at the Asphalt Café, sitting at their own tables away from everyone else. Every few minutes, they would catch some of the other students looking at them and whispering. They didn't miss what was likely gossip among the female populace of the student body. '_I heard that Jade had been screwing around with Robbie even while she was dating Beck,_' one student said. '_I heard he paid her for it,_' another student said. As far as Robbie and Jade were concerned, they were all idiotic sheep. Still, they continued hearing the ramblings of the students. One particular thing that caused Robbie to almost go insane was when someone mentioned Beck deserved better than Jade and that she was just a slut going between Beck and Robbie using them both. It took everything Robbie had not to find whoever it was that said it and give them a piece of his mind. However, the words only served to remind him of his time with Jade throughout this ordeal.

The bell finally rang and everyone proceeded to go back into the school. Jade saw Robbie and proceeded to go after him to talk when she was grabbed by her shoulder and spun around. As she turned around, she was surprised to find Beth staring at her with a murderous intent in her eyes. This slightly unnerved Jade as she was usually the on giving those looks. It was strange to her to be the one seeing the look directed at her.

"What do you want?" Jade asked nervously as the blonde girl continued to glare at her.

"You might be fooling everyone else into thinking that you're trying to hurt Robbie. But I can see right through you," Beth whispered harshly at Jade. Jade immediately deduced that Tori told the others what she said.

"I'm not going to hurt-" Jade was cut off by Beth.

"When I said that you're a vampire, I meant it. I've known girls like you before. You take whatever guy comes along and gives you what you want, then you drain him of everything he is until he's nothing but a monster like you. So I'll say his once: STAY AWAY FROM ROBBIE!" Beth said as she moved away from Jade.

Everyone had gathered in Sikowitz class for the lesson of the day. Jade sat on the other side of the classroom as opposed to her regular seat. As their teacher was droning on about whatever the lesson was, she glanced over at Robbie and noticed that Beth was seated comfortably to his right. Even worse was that her left hand was resting on Robbie's right hand. Those same feelings of jealousy that she had over Beck starting boiling when she saw Robbie with Beth. She turned away as she felt her yes beginning to water. She had already lost more, due in no small part to her own behavior. She did want to lose anymore respect that she had.

Sikowitz had ended his lecture, only to call out for an improv scene.

"Jade, Robbie, Beth! To the stage, please!" he exclaimed as the three made their way up. The rest of the class looked on in anticipation.

"Alright! So this scene involves a young man who is torn between two women: the women he loves who broke his heart, and a woman who he's been seeing for a while. ACTION!" Sikowitz shouted. Neither he nor Beth knew the extent to which Robbie and Jade felt about each other. Nor were they aware of how close this scene hit home for Robbie and Jade.

"Hi sweetie! I'm looking forward to this weekend. Just me and you, all ALONE," Beth emphasized the last word.

"Daniel! Stop!" Jade exclaimed, cursing herself slightly for the name she gave Robbie for the exercise.

"Liz! What are you doing here?" Robbie asked feigning surprise.

"I'm here to take you back. I...I took you for granted. I'm sorry. But I can't let you go! I love you!" Jade declared for her role. However, she felt that here feelings were coming close to what she was describing for the exercise. She may not have fallen in love with curly-haired boy. But her feelings for him definitely changed thanks to the time spent with him. Beth looked at Jade and her face immediately shifted into an angry expression.

"You had your chance to make this right already Liz! You don't deserve him! All you ever did was use him and hen you dumped him! You're a nothing but a vampire!" Beth responded before shoving Jade to the floor. This caused the class to gasp in shock as no one would ever think to stand up to Jade whether in acting or for real.

"He'll never choose you. He has me," Beth said walking over to Robbie, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. Then she reached up and kissed him on the lips in front of everyone. Jade could only watch and she felt her heart almost break at the sight. '_Is this how he felt when he saw me kiss Beck?' _

The bell rang signaling everyone that the school day was over. Everyone else left while the gang gathered their things. Jade approached Robbie, hoping she can finally talk to him.

"Robbie. I'm ready to go. Can we head to your house?" Jade asked sounding a bit hopeful.

"Actually, Beth already offered to give me a ride home. I'm going with her. I'll see you around Jade," Robbie said moving past Jade out of the classroom, where Beth linked her arm with his.

Jade quickly left the classroom and wanted to be as far away from the school as possible. She had never felt so much hurt and rejection, especially from the one person she used to think was so undesirable. She felt like going home, to her room, and tearing it apart again. She got to her car and looked at the café and saw Robbie and Beth talking with the rest of the gang. She saw him talking happily with them. He looked as if he belonged. It killed her to see him with someone else. She got in her car and proceeded to drive home.

Robbie had seen Jade getting ready to leave in her car. He started thinking that her whole behavior was strange for her. After they found out she wasn't pregnant, he thought for sure she would just go back to ignoring him and mistreating him. He wanted to spare himself anymore pain from her. However, he realized that maybe something different was taking shape inside of the girl he still loves. But he saw the look of pain on her face, but he didn't let it show on his. After he and the gang went their separate ways for the day, he walked with Beth to her car and and she drove him home. As they reached his house, she pulled up in front. Before he could get out, she grabbed his face and kissed the corner of his mouth. As he got out of her and headed to his door, he thought about the differences between Beth and Jade. He found that the two were very different, initially. But now he wasn't so sure.

Jade sat in her room for what may have been an hour after she got home. She laid on her bed staring at the ceiling as her thoughts were focused on the relationships she had with Beck and Robbie. As she thought on their relationship, she thought of all the times that she was with Beck. He was able to calm her down when she was angry and she could at least talk to him. She even gave herself to him. However, she was wondering if she ever truly loved him. She found that she didn't have the same feelings for Beck when she kissed him.

Her mine then shifted to the boy who now held her heart. Initially, Robbie was just a lonely loser with a creepy puppet. He always dressed like the nerd everyone thought he was and was just socially awkward. But then Beck broke up with her and she found herself going after Robbie. She thought back to every time they were together. She remembered that a week after she took his virginity, they were right here in her bed. He had gone to the bathroom and come out with a sad look on her face. Her words to him came back and she found herself angry for how she was. '_I'm doing you such a favor_' she remembered saying. She then started feeling angry at herself for how she treated him being thrown out after her father found them.

From what she saw, Robbie was the only guy to do what he did. He was there for Jade throughout all of the crap she put him through. He was never afraid to talk back or even stand up to her. He had even show her tenderness when they were in Vegas. But then he thought that she could never love him. But he had made it a point that se could reconcile with her ex-boyfriend. When they got back, Beth had come into the picture and then she began to realize how important Robbie was to her. THen tears began falling out from her eyes. She could only think about how badly she treated someone who put up with all of her bad traits and still loved her. He deserved better and she wanted to be better for him. A knock on her bedroom door pulled her out of her thoughts and she wiped her eyes. Her parents stood in her doorway looking at her intensely. Her father spoke up.

"Jadelyn. We need to talk."

It was about ten at night as Robbie laid in his room, while the rain was falling lightly outside. He was thinking about everything that went on between him and Jade. When they found out that they wouldn't be parents, he was sure she would go right back to treating him the way she used to. He was surprised when she was trying to talk to him. Not once did she say or do anything that showed she was annoyed with him. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that she was really starting to care about him. He still couldn't deny that he's in love with her. She always seemed so strong and confident. That's part of what he loved about her. But then he had seen her vulnerable and while he wanted to be the one to make her feel safe, she lashed out by trying to take advantage of him. He shook the memory away as a knock on the front door sounded.

Robbie walked downstairs to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find the object of his affection standing at the door, drenched from head-to-toe.

"Jade? What are you-" Jade spoke up before he could ask.

"I...Can I stay here a while?" Jade asked looking sadder than when she broke up with Beck.

Robbie could only wrap his arms around her, holding her not wanting to let go. Jade slowly slinked her arms around him as she began to sob silently in his chest. He Pulled her into his house, shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will.

Author's note: So things have gotten a bit more dramatic than I originally planned. But when making a sequel it helps to keep the original elements while still adding something new to the mix. So Jade has shown up at Robbie's, you may have a few guesses as to why. Well, here it is.

Jade sat in Robbie's room with a towel draped over her shoulders. Her hair was entirely drenched and she was wearing a pair of Robbie's sweatpants and one of his old white t-shirts. She looked around the room and smiled at how different he was compared to the guys at school. She found it ironic that they went to a performing arts school, and yet, being normal was still something that was deemed as acceptable. Her smiled faded when she thought back to the first time that she set foot in his room.

She remembered thinking how at first it was nothing but solace for her after her relationship with Beck ended. She started feeling hatred towards herself at how she took his virginity as a for of grief. Tears silently began to fall from her face as she thought about Robbie had given for her. Robbie entered the room with a mug of hot chocolate for Jade, which she accepted. He pulled the chair from his desk and sat at the bedside, giving Jade some space.

"So Jade...not that I don't want you here. But why are you here? Aren't your parents worried about you?" Robbie asked her.

"My parents are the reason I came here in the first place," she responded.

"I don't understand," Robbie said not liking where her response was headed.

"My parents kicked me out," Jade said trying not to sob but failing.

"Why?" Robbie asked.

"It started after I got home..." Jade started.

_Six hours ago_

"_Jadelyn. We need to talk," Mr. West said sternly._

"_What's going on?" Jade asked sitting up on her bed._

"_We got a call from Dr. Levine. He said you came into his office because you weren't feeling well," Mrs. West began explaining._

"_Well yeah. I think I ate something that didn't sit too well. But I'm better though," Jade replied hoping to stir the conversation in a new direction._

"_That's not all he told us. He said that there were signs that you were pregnant. But it turned out to be a false alarm," Mr. West replied getting angry with his only daughter._

"_Oh," was all Jade could say._

"_Was it that boy that was here the other day we caught you two? Is that what you do when we're not home? You go and spread your legs for any boy who comes looking for it! And what bout that boyfriend of yours, Beck, huh? Was it the same with him!" her father began yelling as she started crying._

"_No! W-we broke up! And Robbie isn't-" she was cut off by her father._

"_Oh! So now it's Robbie! I don't care who these boys are! But I will not have a whore for a daughter living in my house! Get out!" Mr. West yelled. Mrs. West could only stand by and watch with sadness as she did not want to upset her husband further._

_Jade left the house in a rush as she couldn't take anything else that her father would say. As she left, she ran until she came to the park in the city. She found a tree and sat under it for a long time, lamenting on everything that happened to her. She figured that at this point, she as well have been what her father made her out to be. She had clung to Beck after she had given herself to him. When he broke up with her, she had isolated herself until Robbie came into the picture. She thought about how she used him for her solace and hope to get back the Canadian teenager. However, Robbie had given her something that she realized that she didn't with Beck: true love and affection. Yet she threw it all in his face. _

_As she came out of her musing she saw the sky turning dark and it began raining heavily. She stood and began thinking about where she could go. She couldn't go to any of the gang's houses as she thought they still resented her. There was only place she thought of but she thought that he would reject her again. She swallowed her fear and proceeded to his house. As she walked up to his door, she began crying to herself. She knocked and waited until he opened the door._

"And that's what happened," Jade finished looking at the mug she held in her hand. Robbie could only look at her and wonder just how much more she could go through. He knew that her own actions had led to most of what went on recently. However, when he looked at her, he saw her for who she really was: a young woman who was scared that she would not be loved the way most everyone else is. Her tough exterior was just a front because she didn't want just any guy to see through her.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Jade," Robbie said to her. He knew very well how she felt about herself. It was the same feeling way he always thought of himself. He knew everyone thought of him as a weird loser. He figured even his friends must've thought so, which was odd at first, until he thought about how they treated him over the last week. The only one who seemed different was Beth, who he had noticed her changing behavior around him. She clearly liked him but his heart was still in rough shape. He even noticed how during the improv scene earlier, she had been very rough with Jade, even though they were acting. He saw the look of pain on Jade's face just before Beth kissed him. He realized that Jade had been feeling the way he did when he witnessed her kiss Beck. '_Symmetry. How cruel you can be_' he thought to himself.

He looked at Jade, who still had a forlorn expression on her face. Robbie couldn't help but think about how beautiful she still was. Even with the rain drenching her black hair, it still covered her slightly pale face, somewhat. Luckily, her hair did not get in the way of her blue-green eyes, which he thought were the most gorgeous things he had ever seen. He moved over to the bed and wrapped her in a warm embrace while she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Robbie," Jade said to the young man who had stolen her heart away.

"No thanks unnecessary. Believe it or not, I understand how you feel and why you're the way you are," Robbie responded. Jade took her head off his should and looked at him with a genuinely curious expression.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It goes like this..." Robbie began. Over the next hour or so, Robbie told Jade everything about his life that neither she nor the rest of the gang knew about his life outside of the school. From his parents' history, to when he was a child, and right down to why he told Jade how he felt about her over a month ago. Realization struck Jade as she thought about how much in common they really have. However, she found that he wasn't as well off as she was as her parents still loved each other. Yet his parents argued almost every day and left him alone, so they could do lord-knows-what.

She grabbed his left hand with her right and looked him in his brown eyes. She took his glasses off his face and set them on his nightstand. With her right hand, she cupped his left cheek, stroking her thumb over it. She leaned in and her lips gently brushed his until they came together. They continued for a few moments even as Jade's tongue brushed Robbie's bottom lip, causing his lips to part allowing her entry. They continued for another few minutes, until Jade began laying Robbie onto his bed. She straddled him and kissed him with all of the passion that she could. Then he mind flashed back to the first time they were both here and she immediately bolted up from him, her face flushed and wearing an embarrassed expression.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," Jade said quickly hoping he wasn't thinking that she was taking advantage of him.

"No. It's okay. I was just...caught off guard," he assured her. She climbed off of him and sat on the bed, looking down at his comforter.

"Well, we should get to sle-" she said until a knock on the door cut her off. As the door opened, a woman with a similar but feminine look like Robbie entered. Then a man with short, slightly disheveled dark hair followed after. Jade immediately determined that they were Robbie's parents.

"Robbie, what's-who's this young lady and why is she in your room so late?" Mrs. Shapiro asked glancing at her son, looking confused. Robbie looked at Jade with an apologetic expression.

"Mom, this is Jade. She's my...friend. She's been having a hard time with some stuff and she came to talk to me," Robbie replied. His father looked at him with a curious expression. He immediately knew that there was something his only son was hiding.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you. Do you mind if we speak to you privately, Jade?" Mr. Shapiro asked the dark-haired girl.

"Sure. No problem," she answered. As Jade got off the bed, she looked back at Robbie for a second then followed his parents out of his room and into the living room. As they offered her a seat in one the chairs, they sat on the couch. Jade could feel tension in the room.

"Okay, young lady. We know that our son is left out more details of his story. So we'd like to know why you're really here," Mrs. Shapiro asked looking intently at the young woman before her and her husband.

Jade looked at them both and decided that she would tell the whole truth. She started with the day he confessed his secret feelings for her. She told them about what happened between her and their son over a month ago. Throughout the story, she noticed that they didn't look too pleased with her. She held back ay tears from the memories of the person she was, so as not to give them any reason to think she's using him anymore. She continued the story and she mentioned how her feelings for him had changed over time, and how scared she was initially. She told them about when she kissed her ex and when Robbie avoided her. She even told them about the pregnancy scare they most recently experienced, and how he had put her first before anything else until they found out it was false. She told them of how he had to push her away because he thought she couldn't love him, but she told them she was falling for him.

After the story, the Shapiro couple looked at each other as if they both understood the same thing. They looked back at Jade before Mr. Shapiro spoke up.

"Well, while we don't condone your behavior towards our son, initially, we understand how you feel now. And to be honest, I'm sorry to say we haven't been the best people in the world. I'm sure our son told you by now but the Misses and I have been having our issues. When we met, we were just two young people caught up in our hormones. But then we had Robert. Things were okay for some years. But then we both saw that our marriage was not what either of us wanted. We took it out on each other and we disregarded how this affected Robbie. But seeing you two now and from what you told us, there's a chance that things can be better for the both of you. Bottom line, you're welcome to stay with us. All I ask is that you make my son happy," Mr. Shapiro told her. Jade looked at him and saw Mrs. Shapiro with a smile on her face.

"You can come down now, Robert," she called to her son, who came from the stairs.

"How much did you hear?" Jade asked.

"Not much. Is there something going on?" Robbie asked.

"Jade will be staying with us. For now she will sleep in your room. Just no hanky-panky, understand you two?" Mrs. Shapiro asked. Jade immediately looked flushed in her face while Robbie looked strangely at her. He shook the thought away and proceeded back to his room, with Jade in tow.

"Well, that was interesting," Robbie said as he and Jade sat on his bed.

"Yeah. They're really nice people deep down," Jade responded.

"Yeah. So...what now? What do we tell the others? They'll think it weird when they see us together again," Robbie explained.

"I don't care. I won't hurt you anymore. You mean too much too me," Jade said. They laid back on Robbie's bed.

"Robbie. Will you..hold me tonight?" Jade asked with a vulnerability that Robbie had never heard form her.

"Sure," Robbie said as Jade began snuggling herself into his arms. Tomorrow would be a day that opened up new challenges for them both.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.

Author's note: So everything has come to a head for the moment with Rade in this story. However, there's still some things they need to deal with before either can move on. Also, I'd like to address Jade being OOC for this story. I've read plenty of stories where Jade is just mean for no reason at all. Other stories have shown her being sad until she has a new boyfriend or girlfriend. The rest just have her with Beck. beck isn't a bad guy, I'm not making him a villain for this story. But I will point out his shortcomings in his relationship with Jade. One point I'm making for this sequel is to show a vulnerable side of Jade that is at least believable. It's not simply about who she is better off with. At any rate, when you have time check out 'Hand of Fate' and 'Phases'. Thank you.

It had been a little over one week since Jade came to Robbie's door to stay with him. Jade continued to sleep in Robbie's room as the guest bedroom had still not been properly arranged for Jade. During the past week, Robbie had driven Jade back and forth between his house and her's to get more of her belongings. They noticed that the house was empty until Jade remembered a business trip her father was going on. They continued to gather her things throughout the week. The two had gotten along fairly well but things were still tense given the situation with the rest of the gang at school.

Throughout the week, Robbie had driven Jade to and from school. They had avoided their friends for most of the day not wanting any further incidents. It was hard for both Jade and Robbie. Beth had continued to make her presence known around Robbie, which made him hesitant in any romantic endeavors. For Jade's part, she had decided to back off and let Robbie handle his own affairs with the blonde girl. It hurt her to think it, but she couldn't force Robbie to choose her. However, things weren't any easier for them.

Beck had returned to school four days after the incident with Robbie. He had talked with most of the group after he got back. He knew that they were curious about his attack on Robbie, as he let out more of his feelings than he thought. He explained that He still held a great deal of affection for the pale, dark-haired girl. When Jade told him of her pregnancy, he snapped as he thought he had lost her. Afterwards, Tori explained that Jade's pregnancy was a false alarm, which made Beck feel even worse for attacking Robbie.

It was around lunchtime as everyone was at the Asphalt Café as usual. However, as with the past week or so, Robbie and Jade had been absent from the regular table. Every few minutes, Beck would discreetly look over at the table that his ex-girlfriend had occupied under the upper level. However, he missed the look of slight contempt coming from Robbie, who sat on the other side of the café.

Robbie himself had been feeling torn between several of his feelings in regards to Beck. He still envied the Canadian teenager for his looks and hair. However, his jealousy towards the boy he thought was his friend had waned considerably. Robbie knew that Beck and Jade were together at one time. However, all he wanted was to make her happy. Only he hadn't realized that he was. In the end, Beck's attitude during the confrontation showed Robbie what Beck really thought of him. It hurt about as much as Jade hurt him before. Robbie had not noticed the presence of another person approach his table. He looked up to find Beth smiling sweetly at him.

"Hi Robbie," she said to the curly-headed teen.

"Hey Beth. What's up?" he asked, trying not to sound solemn.

"I...wanted to ask you something. Something important. But not here. Do you think we can talk after school?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"Uh...sure," Robbie responded. He had missed the jealous glare that Jade was sending towards Beth. At the same time, Beck had noticed the interaction between Robbie and Beth, as well as the look Jade had on her face. He could only feel slight anger at the jealous gaze that Jade shot over in Robbie's direction. He knew sooner or later that he would lose Jade for good. For now, he'd think of a way to get her back.

The school day had been awkward for everyone as it progressed. Since Beck came back, the rest of the gang had been avoiding him or stayed silent whenever they had to be around him. They had even avoided sitting close to him in their improv class. As they waited for SIkowitz to come through the window as always, Robbie noticed Beck looking at Jade sitting next to him, every few minutes. Their teacher finally came in, five minutes late.

"Alright everyone! Today, we will be practicing drama and tragedy! For this exercise, I will need three volunteers. Robbie, Jade, and Beck come up to the stage!" he yelled in excitement not knowing the implications of what he was getting them into. The others couldn't help but look on anxiously.

"Now for this exercise, you three are caught up in a love triangle! Robbie, you re a young man who is in love with Jade's character. He has been in love with her for years. However, she has recently ended a relationship with her ex-boyfriend, played by Beck. Beck himself is trying to get her back. The both of you will be fighting to win her affection. And ACTION!" Sikowitz yelled. Robbie and Jade could feel slight embarrassment at the description of the exercise. They pulled themselves together for the scene. Jade turned over to Robbie with a feigned look of sadness.

"David...I wanted to tell you for a while that...I've been developing certain feelings for a while now. But Craig and I broke up over two weeks ago. I wish I could just be with you but I've caused you and Craig enough pain," Jade said playing her character. However, she really felt that she could take Robbie's pain away by being his girlfriend, only this time for real.

"What are you doing? Are you really going to choose that guy over me?" Beck asked from the other side of the stage.

"Craig, I told you we're over! I love Daniel. I just can't hurt him after everything that's happened," Jade responded.

"No Jade. I can't let you go. I know it's my fault that we broke up. But I still love you. We're not together right now, but we can make it work. I love you Jade," Beck said moving closer to her. As he closed in, he grabs Jade's face, and plants a long kiss on Jade's lips, causing the entire class to gasp in shock. Robbie could only look on with barely concealed shock or anger. However, he couldn't do anything at the moment except let the scene play out. He noticed that Jade tried to move out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge. The shock that everyone felt only increased when Jade had to slap Beck to get him to back off.

"I SAID WE WERE OVER! DONE! NEVER AGAIN!" Jade yelled causing everyone to stay still out of fear that the old Jade was coming back out.

"You're just going to ditch me for some loser that no one likes? You honestly expect me to believe that?" Beck asked without thought. Before anyone could reply, the bell rang and the other students quickly left the classroom for the end of the day. What happened next was something no one could've predicted. Beth walked over to Beck and stood before him.

"Hey Beth. What's-" he didn't finish as Beth slapped him as hard as Jade had, causing the rest of the gang to stare in surprise at how bold the blonde girl could be. She walked over to Robbie with a smile on her face.

"Robbie, would you like to go out with me this Friday night?" she asked, not caring that everyone was watching her. Robbie was at a loss over the girl's question. He had never known anyone to genuinely want him, even with his relationship with Jade. He quickly looked around at everyone and noticed that Jade had quickly left after hearing Beth's question.

"Uh...sure. That sounds good," Robbie answered, knowing that this would not go over well when he got home.

Jade had arrived at the Shapiro house before Robbie could, using the key his parents gave her to get in. She sat on Robbie's bed for about an hour thinking about the way the day played out. She knew something was off about Beck and he had shown her. But she's told him before that she's moved on. Unfortunately for her, it seems Robbie has too. After all of the turmoil she put him through, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. She was no longer the girl that everyone thought she once was. Now, she was going to be more honest and open. She was broken out of her thoughts when Robbie came into the room.

"Hey Jade," Robbie said to her.

"Hey. So, looks like someone has big plans on Friday. How does it feel?" Jade asked hoping he didn't gush.

"I don't know," he responded, causing her to look at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've never had anyone genuinely interested in me. It's kind of...new," he explained.

"I'm sorry. It likely doesn't help that I-"she was cut off as he interrupted her.

"No Jade. Don't say it. I admit, what happened wasn't exactly the best for either of us. But the only thing I regret is that I couldn't be the one to make you happy," he said, as she looked up at him in shock. This made her feel even worse, as he had no idea that she had become happier thanks to his treatment of her, despite how she treated him. She would've said something, but decided against it for the time being.

"Well, I think I'm going to go, Tori said she wanted to speak with me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll see you later. Don't have too much fun without me," he called out as he was leaving through the door. Jade smiled at his attempted humor. Robbie closed the door leaving Jade alone with her thoughts. She heard the front door close and his car engine coming to life before he left. She laid back down on his bed, thinking one thing to herself as time would go on: '_I love you, Robbie Shapiro._'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Author's note: So now the story is reaching a bit of a climactic point. I want to go on record by saying that Beck is not intended to be a bad guy here. In truth, no one is a bad guy. Sure, Jade treated Robbie badly, but she used him as solace over what she lost. As for Beck, this is more of me trying to show Beck's nature to placate his issues with Jade as opposed to fixing, same as the show. But no one is a villain in this piece. Just thought I'd put your minds at ease. On with the story.

Friday evening had come faster than either of the teenagers expected. Robbie was currently in his room darting around trying to get ready for his date with Beth. Jade sat on his bed watching with slight amusement gleaming in her eyes. She had known Robbie to be a bit of a spaz. But she found it kind of endearing as he really didn't want to disappoint. In the back of her mind, she wanted to jump on Robbie and tell him to stay. However, she knew she couldn't interfere because it would mean her taking away any happiness he could have. She thought back to when Robbie told her about the date the previous day.

_Jade and Robbie sat in the Shapiro household watching television. They were both reminded of the first time that she sat with him in that very room. Over a month ago, she was thinking of how she could use the ventriloquist to get back the Canadian teen. Now here she was, a changed girl. What mattered to her now was making Robbie happy, if she could. Robbie turned to her to get her attention._

"_Jade. I have something to tell you," he said as she turned to give him her attention._

"_What's up?" she asked._

"_Well, I told Beth yes to her asking me out. So, I'm going to be hanging out with her on Friday night," he explained. Jade felt a pang of hurt that she would likely lose Robbie to someone else, the same way she used to think she would lose Beck. However, when considering the way Beck had been acting for over a week, she came to the conclusion that Beck had lost her. She may have her misgivings but he had his as well. Still, this had to be done if Robbie wanted to be happy._

"_Okay. Well, long as you have a good time," she responded to him. He could only look slightly surprised at her response but left it alone._

After minutes of deciding what to wear, Robbie presented himself to Jade. He was wearing a black blazer over a dark button down shirt. He also had on dark jeans an black shoes. Jade gave him a once-over and liked his look. It was fairly simplistic yet still complimented his looks altogether.

"You look great. I know she'll like it," she said, trying to be supportive.

"Thanks. Listen, I know it's been rough for a while now. Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked.

"Yes. You go on and have a great night," she responded to him. He nodded in return and turned to leave. He stopped short of the door and turned around. He approached her and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead. He turned back around and left the room. Jade thought she would've felt worse about him going on this date. However, she remembered that it was no longer just about her.

Robbie had pulled up to Beth's house about half an hour later. He was feeling more nervous than ever. It wasn't the fact that he was at a girl's house. But it was a girl who had shown genuine interest on him. He thought back to when he was alone with Jade in either his house or her house. They hadn't gone back to her house since her father threw him out. He figured it was likely a small favor that she decided to spend more time at his place. He shook the memory from his head and proceeded to knock on the front door. The door opened and he was greeted by the familiar head of blonde hair, who smiled happily at him.

"Hi Robbie! Come on in," she said ushering him in. It had been some time since he was last inside her home. It still amazed him even now. He walked into her living and noticed that the house was quiet like last time.

"Hey. Where's your dad?" he asked his date.

"Oh, he let me have the house for the weekend due to some business out of town. SO it's just you and me," she said in a slightly husky voice. Robbie gave a nervous chuckle as this situation was new yet still familiar at the same time. He figured he'd have to give his brain a rest with all of the thinking he's doing.

Beth ushered Robbie into the dining room where he patiently waited for her to come from the kitchen. After ten minutes, she arrived with their dinner and set his plate in front of him. It was the same lasagna that they had eaten the last time he was there, this time with mixed vegetables. They proceeded to enjoy their meal. After about half an hour of eating, Beth took their dishes back to the kitchen to wash them. Afterwards, she led him to the living room where she put on a dvd and watched a horror movie. Robbie noticed that Beth was sitting very close to him.

He tried to keep his attention on the movie, only to look over at Beth and notice that she was looking deeply into his eyes. She moved even closer, taking her hands and cupping his face. She gently pressed her lips onto his and laid him on the couch. As she got him into a more comfortable position, she proceeded to fumble around with the button and zipper of his pants.

Jade sat in Robbie's room, wondering what exactly they could be doing. Was she treating him well? Does she find him funny? Would she want to see him again? Jade tried to keep her mind from going a thousand miles a minutes by turning on his tv to watch a movie. Unfortunately, what she found were a lot of movies about a group of high school kids of different circles and backgrounds playing. Seeing them reminded her of how she and Robbie are at the moment. After finding something decent she could watch, she heard a knock at the front door. After she made her way over, she opened the door feeling curious only to be surprised to find her ex-boyfriend standing before her.

"Jade? What are you doing at Robbie's?" he asked the pale teenage girl.

"I could ask you the same question," she responded putting the familiar scowl on her face that he had known only to well.

"Look, I didn't come here looking for a fight," he tried to say.

"Then WHY are you here? I thought after that beating you gave him that you'd know better than to come near him," she spat out at her ex.

"I wanted to make things right. Robbie is my friend-" he was interrupted.

"Don't you dare call him your friend! Not after what you did the other day! You practically wanted to kill him when I told you that I was pregnant. Yes, I did use him because I thought I still wanted you. But then he helped me. He gave me something that I didn't feel from you," she began.

"And what's that?" he asked curious about where she was going with this.

"Love. Real love. He only pushed me away because I hurt him when I kissed you. I only did that out of fear and spite. But I couldn't deny that I had fallen for him. He's not like most guys I've seen. He's not a liar trying to use me for pleasure. And he's not some guy trying to be something he's not either. He's the real deal. And he deserves to be happy," she finished saying.

"He won't choose you Jade. Not after what you did to him," he spat back.

"I'm not asking or expecting him to choose me. I just don't want to hurt him again," she replied calmly. She thought of asking one thing that had been irking her ever since the incident.

"Tell me something Beck. Why didn't you ever ask how I felt?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about?" he replied, feeling confused.

"Remember the first time we broke up?" she asked.

"Yeah. You got upset over some stupid text messages from Alyssa, who was JUST my friend," he answered not understanding why they were rehashing this.

"No Beck. I was upset because there were signs that she was flirting with you. Obvious signs at that. And she knew you had a girlfriend. It's been the same thing with every other girl that flirted with you too. The only exception was Tori," she explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he responded.

"You always said that you loved me. But then there were always girls flirting with you and you never did anything to stop them. The first guess would be that you're too stupid not to notice. Or you like the attention. So which is it?" she asked somewhat heatedly.

"I admit I felt flattered but I never flirted back or cheated on you," he said not realizing his mistake.

"So you knew that they were flirting! How could you possibly continue being with me knowing that and knowing how I felt? Did you even care?" she asked angrily.

"Jade, you were being ridiculous! They never meant anything. I was just being friendly," he replied trying to save face.

"Did you ever once think about why I felt the way I did when they flirted with you?" she asked feeling like she was reaching a limit with her anger.

"What does it matter now? We're not together anymore," he said.

"It matters because you never bothered ask about how I felt! I had to let you know every time how I felt! And you just thought I was being a bitch! Well guess what Beck! I have feelings like everyone else! But you were too much of an asshole to really care! So let me tell you why!" she said as she prepared to explain everything she said to Robbie. As she wrapped up her story, Beck could only look at her in shock. He now understood why Jade always behaved the way she did. In the end, he could only blame himself for giving up on her.

"J-Jade. I'm so so-" he was interrupted again.

"Don't say you're sorry. You only came here tonight to make yourself feel better. You won't get that satisfaction. Besides, I've come to terms with everything I've done and had happen to me. So take your pity and shove it up your ass," she before reentering the house and slamming the door in Beck's face. She made her way back to Robbie's where and sat on his bed. She placed her face in her hands and cried her eyes out until she couldn't anymore. She moved on for good. Now she was ready for whatever came next for her and Robbie.

Beth had straddled Robbie to the couch continuing to try and undo his pants. However, Robbie could bring himself to go through with what she wanted to do with him. As Beth nuzzled her face into his neck, Robbie felt himself grow short of breath at what she was doing. He took Beth by her shoulders and gently pushed her up so he could look at her.

"Beth. I'm sorry but I can't do this," he said solemnly.

"Robbie, what's wrong? I thought you were enjoying this?" she asked sadly ad confused.

"I was. But I can't...do that with someone while I feel another way about someone else," he answered her. She looked at him for a second before she realized who he was talking about.

"Robbie...you can't be in love with Jade. She's mean, hurtful, and cruel. She's not the kind of girl for you," Beth said, almost pleading him to listen to her.

"Beth, if there's one thing I know about Jade, it's that she's completely different from that. Especially now," Robbie said not phased by her answer. He saw full well that Beth didn't like Jade. But he felt maybe she should know what he knew.

"Beth. I have to tell you something..." and he told her what he and Jade talked about. She looked intently at Robbie wondering if there was anything that betrayed Jade's story at all. However, she remembered seeing him stand up to her and how she complied. She figured that maybe that was why Jade had behaved strangely when they formed that plan and why he attacked Robbie. It was clear to her now that Robbie could never be hers. She also now understood why Jade had not retaliated in anyway, even after the stories she heard from the others. She wanted Robbie to be happy, so she would have to let him go.

"Robbie...go to her. She needs you. She needs to know how you feel. Otherwise, you're only failing her and yourself," she said to him. Robbie looked at her shocked at what she said. It seemed hard to believe that she would be the one to tell him this. But then they both knew that what was going on was not something they both felt.

"Beth. I'm sorry," he told her.

"It's okay, Robbie. You can't fight it when it comes to the heart. Just let her know," she said. Robbie got off the couch and went to his car and headed home.

Jade sat in Robbie's room watching the horror movie she had left the television on. She heard someone come in and saw Robbie enter the room.

"Hey. How'd it go?" she asked.

"It was fun. But we just didn't have that spark. Mind if I join you?" he asked smiling at her. She smiled back at him before patting the spot next to her. He sat down and watched the movie. As time went on, she snuggled under his arm and they stayed that way the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.

Author's note: So things are looking up for Rade. However, there's still one thing that needs to be cleared up for the Andy Samberg look-alike. If you're not sure what that is, it's okay because you'll see in this chapter. On with the story.

All week, Robbie and Jade had been attached to each other at the hip. For the students at Hollywood Arts, particularly the group of friends, it was like a trip into the surreal seeing the tough goth girl and the puppet carrying nerd together so much. One would almost think that the two were the best of friends. The two sat at a table away from the rest of the group, while the others looked on in amazement every now and again. They saw Robbie and Jade sitting together and laughing, enjoying each other's company. No one was really sure what to make of the development now since there seemed to be no issues among anyone. Tori turned back to watch them, thinking about the conversation she had with Robbie.

One week ago...

_Tori sat on the couch closest to the kitchen in her living, just watching television. It had been at least an hour since she told Robbie that she needed to speak with him after school. She had been thinking about what she would say to curl teenager and she wanted to make sure she didn't run him away. She always thought Robbie was a little odd considering his behavior since her arrival at Hollywood Arts. But then seeing him without his trademark puppet, she could see that there was more to him that he may not have let many people see or may not have gotten the chance to show. She still liked him that she could talk to him and be around him. However, she still wondered about Jade._

_Ever since she confronted Jade by herself, she had wondered about the goth girl's last words. 'More than I thought possible' kept creeping into Tori's mind the more she thought about it. She knew Robbie felt a lot for Jade. However, she had no idea what exactly it was that the dark-haired girl was feeling. But she could see that Robbie had become important to pale teenager. Tori began to wonder what exactly Robbie was doing to change Jade's feelings. Her reverie was cut short as she heard a knock at her front door. She walked over guessing who it was. She opened the door, finding Robbie standing in front of her._

"_Hey Tori. What's up?" Robbie asked, trying to be as cool as possible._

"_I'm glad you're here. There's something we need to talk about," Tori said to her friend. She ushered him in and he kindly obliged. He sat on the unoccupied couch while Tori sat next to him. He was a little unnerved about Tori, or any girl for that matter, being so close. He was still only used to being this close to Jade, despite their recent history._

"_Okay. What'd you want to talk about?" he asked the half-Latina girl._

"_Robbie...what does Jade mean to you?" Tori asked, noticing him stiffen up at the question. She didn't want to push him so much but she felt the need to protect him from getting hurt. She thought that everyone had failed once, especially after Beth's plan went farther than they thought. But she didn't intend on making the same mistake._

"_Tori, I really don't-" Tori cut him off._

"_Robbie. Please," Tori said, almost pleading with him._

"_I've always loved Jade. Since I met her, she's always been this strong, confident girl who just wasn't afraid of anything. Yes, she was mean but she isn't always like that. She just wants to be truly loved. To be honest, sometimes I wonder what would've happened if maybe I said something before Beck asked her out. But she wouldn't have liked me then anyway. But now it's different, not just because of circumstance but because of how I've been starting to see the side of her that rarely anyone does," he began to explain._

"_You mean vulnerable? I saw it once when she and Beck broke up the first time. I thought that maybe Jade was just being petty about not having her way until she saw she was being crazy. But looking at it now, she thought that maybe she would have Beck forever. And seeing what happened after you guys' breakup, we all thought maybe you shouldn't be around her. But then that pregnancy scare thing came up and Beck just lost it. I thought he was going to kill you," Tori said._

"_Honestly, I thought that he should've at first. I mean, he was my friend. And I was pretty much going to take her away from him. But she would up taking me as a form of solace. I kept wondering why she stayed when she only tolerated me at first. She said that she was doing me a favor. At least that's how part of it was at first. Over time, somehow, we just seemed to bond. But I think maybe she was scared. But then, after she kissed Beck, she came back. I thought maybe Beck rejected her again because she could've gotten someone else. But she didn't. I guess it was like I became not just a net, but something more. But I don't think she wants me like that. And I don't want to make things any more complicated since she's staying at my house," he said, missing Tori's surprised look._

"_She's staying at your house? Like living with you?" she asked._

"_More or less. But that's besides the point. What I'm saying is that I love Jade. And nothing will change that. Even though she hurt me, she just wants to loved. Even if she doesn't love me back, I'll still make sure she's happy in whatever way possible," Robbie finished explaining._

"_But what about Beth? She really likes you. Do you think you can risk that?" Tori asked._

"_Well, I'd have to try to move on," Robbie responded._

"_Well then I'll say this. Don't count Jade out just yet. Just take more time and everything will be clear," Tori said smiling at the young man._

"_Thanks Tori. I think I'm going to home now. I'll see you later," he said walking out of her house._

Tori looked at Robbie and Jade seeing them happy. As she turned back to the rest of her friends, she noticed that everyone except for Beck, had looks of surprise but happiness etched onto their faces. As she looked at Beck, she saw that his face was slightly passive but guilty. It was surprising as he was normally one to keep his emotions hidden. She thought it ironic that his locker was transparent, claiming that he has no secrets, yet here he was hiding his own feelings. She brushed the thought aside for the time being.

"So, big dance Friday night and we have no school that day. Awesome, right?" TOri asked hoping to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait! I love dances! In fact, one time, my brother..." Cat started saying, going off on a story about her brother. Everyone could only look slightly annoyed yet still happy, mostly, as everyone was just about back to normal for them all. As Cat wrapped up her story, she held a smile on her face and looked over at Robbie and Jade. She had noticed that their was a change in both of her friends over the last week. Despite her personality, she was more observant than everyone gave her credit for. She could tell that Robbie and Jade were happy to be in each other's company. But there was more to their body language that neither of them let on. But she figured that maybe they would get past their own respective fears and move forward. Cat turned back to her friends and they continued talking about the dance until lunch was over.

The next two school days went on without incident as Jade and Robbie were getting back into the swing of being with the gang again. As Thursday night came upon them, they were watching a movie in Robbie's room, with Jade resting her head on Robbie's shoulder comfortably. The movie it self, was surprisingly dull given that it was a horror movie. But then horror was not what it was these days. As the movie came to an end, Jade lifted her head off of Robbie to look at him.

"So, the dance is tomorrow night. Have anyone in mind that you want to take?" Jade asked smiling at him.

"Well, there was someone but I'm not sure she would want to go with me," Robbie responded half serious.

"Well, she'd be a real dumbass to not want you as a date. You're a great guy," she responded to him, her voice getting softer.

"I guess," Robbie said.

"No. No guessing. You are a great guy. And any girl who doesn't see that doesn't deserve you. That's why I want to say I'm sorry for everything I put you through," Jade said her gaze never leaving but looking like she was sad.

"Jade, I forgave you already. If anything, i should be sorry for hurting you the way I did," Robbie said, causing Jade to look up at him from surprise.

"Robbie, you had nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who hurt you. I didn't deserve everything you did for me," Jade responded.

"I shouldn't have hurt you regardless. It's just that...I...I still love you. I never even stopped. I just wanted to protect myself. But I love you still and nothing will change that," Robbie explained, as Jade tried to look away. She looked at him again with a bright smile.

"I'm glad you said that. Because whether you believe it or not, I've fallen in love with you, Robbie Shapiro. I used to think Beck was the one I loved. But then he broke up with me. And he had reason enough to. But then you came along. At first, I thought you were crazy. But then I had you and I put you through so much. Yet, you stuck by me and even stood up to me when I was being so bitchy towards you. Even when we thought we were going to be parents, you stood by me. I understood you not wanting to be around me. And I don't blame you. But I won't make the same mistake again. I love you, and I want you to be mine," Jade finished saying. They looked at each other and embraced each other. As they began to part, they looked at each other with something new in their eyes.

Jade leaned in and gently brought her lips to Robbie's. The kiss soon became more heated as they began groping each other. Robbie moved Jade under him and the kiss became more hungry for both, as Jade nibbled on Robbie's bottom lip, making him give her permission for her tongue to enter his mouth. Jade had removed Robbie's shirt and he began to unbutton her's. As he removed her shirt, he took notice of her black bra, holding in her ample bosom. They continued kissing as Jade's left hand traveled from around Robbie's neck to the button of his pants. Robbie broke the kiss to look at the girl he loves and she looked back at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back in earnest as she continued working on undoing his pants.

They laid in each other's arms with Jade resting her head on his chest. Robbie was particularly glad for his parents going out tonight as he had no idea that he would share this experience with Jade. He thought back to the times where they had been in bed together. This time, he noted, was much different. Up until this moment, when they were bed together, there was something missing. The first time was to console her grief over something Jade thought she lost. Every time after seemed more playful. This time, there was something there that made it much more worthwhile for both of them. Jade looked up at Robbie smiling at him.

"I love you Robbie Shapiro," she said kissing him then laying back down.

"I love you too, Jade West."


End file.
